Drawn To the Finale!
(Nodoka is sitting by the campfire) (Nodoka): I cannot believe that I'd be fighting Negi, tomorrow… This is so sudden… (Nodoka looked at her egg) (Nodoka): How am I going to tell everyone else that my Pokémon is having a baby? I'm too nervous. Negi has an arsenal of Pokémon, and it's like a tricky one… (Nodoka holds up her Poké Balls) (Nodoka, thinking): I'm so scared… Why did we agree on a battle, like this? Professor Negi is the last person I want to face… Maybe Yue, Asuna, and even Haruna. I can't fight him… (Xatu's voice reaches to her) (Xatu, telepathy): You can start acting tough! Nodoka, you cannot be scared over your sudden beliefs. (Nodoka): Xatu? But… Why are-? (Xatu): We ALL believe in you, Nodoka. This is your moment to share with. Negi may be the one you cared for, but we cannot have you act scared. If you win, maybe peace will be restored to your class. (Nodoka): Yeah, but-. (Xatu comes out of its Poké Ball) (Xatu perches on a log) (Xatu, to Nodoka): Nodoka… This is all I can tell you… Be a man, and do the right thing. It may sound stupid, but it means to have courage. (Nodoka): Courage? (Xatu): This is all I can tell you, since Gardevoir is sleeping in her Poké Ball: Search your feelings and win the battle, by thinking positive. You know I am right, Nodoka. Only then, you shall win, in the battle. (Nodoka): But… But how do I do that? (Xatu): This is all I can tell you. Since I evolved, I am wiser and more poetic. I may look very regal, but I am a Psychic/Flying Pokémon. You, Nodoka, shall have courage to win. That is all. (Nodoka sighs, as she relaxed by the log) (Nodoka): I don't know… Should I try? How do I know if I am ready? (A Starly perches on Nodoka's head) (Nodoka): Huh? (Starly flies off) (Starly confronts Xatu) (Xatu): This is your test, Nodoka Miyazaki. You want to have courage? Try fighting this Starly… and then catch it. (Nodoka): You're crazy! I can't fight Negi's Pokémon and steal it! (Xatu): No, you're not. It's a wild Pokemon. But catching a Starly would be interesting. Believe me… This one is a certain winner. I'll face him, face-to-face. (Xatu flies to Starly) (Xatu): Now, Nodoka, let us commence the battle! (Starly, chirping): "BRING IT!" (Nodoka): RIGHT! Now, Xatu, use Aerial Ace! (Xatu does Aerial Ace) (Starly uses Protect) (Xatu's attack didn't work) (Nodoka): WHAT? (Starly does Quick Attack) (Xatu falls down) (Xatu flies up) (Nodoka): This is bad. That Starly is strong. (Xatu): Try a Psychic attack! (Nodoka): Use Psychic! (Xatu blasts Starly with Psychic) (Starly wobbles a bit) (Starly does Brave Bird) (Nodoka): OH, NO! (Xatu): It's Brave Bird! (Nodoka): QUICK! Use Double Team! (Xatu does Double Team, switching into afterimages) (Starly's attack misses) (Starly is looking around) (Nodoka): It's confused… NOW! Surround it! (Xatu surrounds Starly with Double Team) (Starly gasps) (Nodoka): Confuse Ray! (Xatu hits Confuse Ray on Starly) (Starly is confused) (Nodoka): Now, finish it with Aerial Ace! (Xatu lands Aerial Ace on Starly) (Starly has swirls for eyes, as it plummets) (Nodoka throws her Poké Ball) (Nodoka): Poké Ball, GO! (Starly goes into the Poké Ball) WRIGGLE! WRIGGLE! WRIGGLE! PING! (Nodoka smiles, as she picks up the Poké Ball) (Xatu flies to Nodoka) (Nodoka): I… I caught Starly! (Nodoka giggles, as Xatu flutters to Nodoka) (Xatu): You see? You are thinking positive. Learn that, and you can win; even against Professor Negi. (Nodoka blushes) (Xatu): You are ready… (Xatu returns to its Poké Ball) (Nodoka, thinking): I am… But… I wonder if I can handle the courage of beating Negi. I mean… This is it. This is my big moment… Would I say it to him? I don't know… (Nodoka lied down on the log) (Nodoka): Positive… I must think positive… (Nodoka goes to sleep) (The next dawn, the final match begins) (Chamo): This is it, the final round. (Negi, thinking): I'd never made it this far, but I can't turn back now! (Nodoka, thinking): I'm glad I made it to the finals, but this is Negi i'm battling up against, I must do my best. (Motsu): Each side will have the use of 3 Pokemon, and the match is over when all 3 of the trainer's pokemon from either side are unable to battle, also both sides can substitute pokemon at any time. And now trainers, send out your first Pokemon. (Negi): Cyndaquil, you're up first! (Negi sends out Cyndaquil) (Cyndaquil): Cynda! (Konoka): So Negi went for Cyndaquil first! (Setsuna): But which Pokemon will Nodoka use first? (Nodoka): It's your turn, Chimchar! I choose you! (Nodoka brings out Chimchar) (Chimchar): Cha-ha-har! (Konoka): It's going to be a fire type duel! (Kazumi): A Fiery scoop for a Fiery match! (Sayo): 95 points! (Kazumi): Much appreciated! (Sayo): Not a problem! (Motsu): And begin! (Negi): Alright, Cyndaquil! Start off with Quick Attack! (Cyndaquil runs in fast speed) (Nodoka): Dodge it and use Fury Swipes! (Chimchar dodges Quick Attack, and uses Fury Swipes) (Negi): Dodge that! (Cyndaquil dodges every Fury Swipes) (Negi): Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel! (Nodoka): Use Flame Wheel too! (both Flame Wheels collide) (Negi): Use Quick Attack, Cyndaquil! (Nodoka): Chimchar, Flame Charge! (both attacks collide, both pokemon are sent flying) (Nodoka&Negi, both yell) CYNDAQUIL/CHIMCHAR! (Chimchar, gets up): Char! (Cyndaquil, gets up): Cynda! (a moment of pause, then both Cyndaquil & Chimchar start to glow) (Negi): What's happening? (Nodoka): Chimchar, what's the matter? (Madoka): Look at that glow! (Misa): So pretty! (Sakurako): That's not a glow, Both Pokemon are evolving! (Cyndaquil grows taller, its hands become paws as it evolves into Quilava) (Quilava): QUILAVA! (Negi): Wow! Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava (Chimchar's hands gets a little big, something spouts its neck, its fire on its butt spouts a tail with a flame on it, the glow fades and it reveals a Monferno) (Monferno): Mah-ha-hanferno! (Nodoka): And Chimchar evolved as well! Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength. Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. It controls its flaming tail to keep its opponent at an ideal distance when battling. (Yue): Unbelievable! (Konoka): They evolved at the same time! (Negi): Looks like you learned a new move, Quilava! (Quilava): "Yup" (Nodoka): You've learned a new move too, Monferno! (Monferno): "That's right!" (Negi): Let's continue, Quilava! (Quilava): "Okay!" (Negi): Use Aerial Ace, full blast! (Nodoka): Mach Punch, Maximum power! (They launch their moves, and it collides with a huge explosion) (Nodoka&Negi, both yell) QUILAVA/MONFERNO! (the smoke clears and both Quilava and Monferno have swirls for eyes) (Motsu): Monferno and Quilava are both unable to battle! (Konoka): They're both out? (Sayo): No way! (Cue to the screenboard, Both Monferno and Quilava's picture blacked out and became silhoutes) (Negi): Quilava, return! (Negi recalls Quilava back to its PokeBall) (Negi): Thanks for your hard work, you deserve a good rest! (Nodoka): Monferno, return and take a good rest. (Nodoka recalls Monferno back to its PokeBall) (Negi): This will be one crucial Pokemon I've chosen WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: AQUAVIL (Negi): Furret, you're up! (Negi sends out Furret) (Nodoka): Spheal, its your turn! (Nodoka sends out Spheal) (Negi): Furret, use Aerial Ace! (Furret uses Aerial Ace and heads for Spheal) (Nodoka): Counter it with Double Team (multiple copies of Spheal appear, as Furret stops Aerial Ace, looking around where the real Spheal is) (Negi): Stay calm, Furret, use your ears! (Furret uses its ears to hear where the real Spheal is) (Negi): Blast them all with Flamethrower by spinning! (Furret spins while using Flamethrower, hitting most of the copies, but it hits the real one) (Nodoka, shocked): But how? (Negi): Now, Iron Tail! (Furret's tail glows metallic, and hit Spheal hard) (Spheal): Spheal, no! (Spheal is sprawled on the ground) (Mostu): Spheal is unable to- (Spheal opens its eyes, and gets up slowly) (Nodoka is worried) (Nodoka, worried): Spheal, You can't battle in that condition you're in! (Spheal, serious look): "I CAN battle, don't give up hope" (Nodoka turns into serious mode) (Nodoka, smiles bravely): You're right! You can do it! (Spheal, faces to Furret): "YEAH!" (Spheal starts to glow) (Nodoka, gasps): Oh my! (in the crowd, everyone watched Spheal glowing light blue) (Asuna): Look at that! (Ayaka): What's happening? (Konoka): Spheal is evolving! (Spheal's two small fins become two flippers, the head grows tall, thick white whiskers spout in its cheeks, the glow fades, and Spheal has evolved into Sealeo) (Sealeo): SEALEO! (Nodoka): Spheal evolved! Sealeo, the Ball Roll Pokémon and the evolved form of Spheal. Upon seeing something new, it tends to roll it on its snout, testing its smell and texture. (Negi): That's so cool that your Spheal evolved, ready Furret? (Furret): "Ready!" (Negi): Furret, Flamethrower! (Nodoka): Ice Beam, go! (Both Pokemon launch their attacks) (Negi): Use Aerial Ace to charge through Flamethrower! (Nodoka): What!? (Aerieal Ace combines with Flamethrower, making a very powerful move) (Nodoka): Sealeo, use Surf! (Sealeo uses Surf, and hits Furret with Surf, Negi looks at Furret as it slams into wall) (the water clears, and Furret has swirls for eyes) (Motsu): Furret is unable to battle, Sealeo wins! (Cue to the screenboard, Furret's picture blacked out and becames a silhoute) (Asuna): This is getting intense! Negi only has 1 Pokemon left, while Nodoka's still got 2 Pokemon remaining) (Negi, recalls Furret): Thank you for battling hard, Furret! You deserve a good long rest! (Shichimi): Now we wait to see what Negi's third and final pick! (Negi): It's all up to you, Gallade! I choose you! (Negi sends out Gallade) (Yue): That makes sense! (Konoka): Negi made a good call using Gallade for last! (Setsuna): A Fighting-type Pokemon like Gallade has the advantage over an Ice-type Pokemon like Sealeo! (Ayaka): Can Negi do it, Makie? (Makie): Negi needs to finish it in one shot! (Zazie): It's "Fighting" to the finish! (Makie): 19 points! (Zazie): How unfortunate for me! (Negi): Gallade, use Leaf Blade! (Nodoka): Sealeo, use Headbutt! (The two attacks collide, but Leaf Blade overpowers Headbutt, as Sealeo slams into the will) (Nodoka): Sealeo! (Sealeo has swirls for eyes) (Motsu): Sealeo is unable to battle, Gallade wins! (Nodoka, sighs as she recalls Sealeo): I should've known Fighting attacks were super effective against Ice types like Sealeo! (Nodoka returns Sealeo back to its PokeBall) (Nodoka): Sealeo, You were great, Take a long rest! (Cue to the screenboard, Sealeo's picture blacked out and becames a silhoute) (Konoka): Wow, He took Sealeo out with just one attack! (Asuna): Now it's evened up with one Pokemon each! (Nodoka): Alright Gardevoir, it's time! I choose you! (Nodoka sends out Gardevoir, it sparkles gold as it exits the PokeBall) (Gardevoir): Are you ready, Gallade? It's down to you and me now! (Gallade): Yup! (Meanwhile, back at the Outwalking society) (two Deerlings slam into the tree after taking a hit from the Narutaki's Ninjask's Aerial Ace) (Fuka&Fumika): Go, PokeBall! (Both PokeBalls hit a Deerling each, sucks inside, it wiggles a few times, and sparkles with a ping as it clicks) (Fuka): We just caught...! (Fumika): ...A Deerling! (They pose at the same time) (Meanwhile, back at the battle) (Gallade stumbles to the floor) (Negi): Gallade, can you get up? (Gallade gets up) (Gallade): "I'm still good to go, Professor Negi" (Negi): Good, use Night Slash! (Gallade scores a direct hit with Night Slash which hits Gardevoir) (Gardevoir staggers to her knees) (Nodoka, thinking): Gardevoir's taken quite a bit of damage, she's nearly reached her limit. (Nodoka): Give it your all, Gardevoir! YOU CAN DO IT! (the music "Pokemon Heroes - Stopping the Water" plays) (Gardevoir hears Nodoka's call, her eyes turns into a serious look and suddenly unleashes a pink orb of energy from the moon called Moonblast) (Gallade sprawls the the ground with a thud) (Konoka, shocked): What was that move? (Yue): That was Moonblast, Gardevoir just learned a brand new move! (Nodoka): You learned Moonblast, that's great Gardevoir! (Negi): Gallade, are you okay? (Gallade gets up, staggering weakly) (Negi&Nodoka): Let's finish this! (Gallade is up) (Negi&Nodoka): Giga Impact! (the two Giga Impacts collide with an explosion, the smoke spreads even the audience, they all cough) (Haruna): Spearow, come on out and use Gust! (Spearow): Spear "Right" (Spearow uses Gust and blows the smoke away allowing the others to see) (As the smoke clears, both Gardevoir and Gallade are still standing, but have taken lots of damage) (Negi & Nodoka watch in a determination look) (Gallade and Gardevoir both smile smugly, then they collapse at the same time) (Negi, in shock): GALLADE! (Nodoka, in shock): GARDEVOIR! (Gardevoir and Gallade are sprawled to the ground and both have swirls for eyes) (Motsu): Both Pokemon are unable to battle, therefore this match is a draw! (Negi rushes over to his fallen Gallade) (Negi): Gallade, speak to me? (Negi picks him up by the back using his hand) (Gallade, sadly): I'm fine! Sorry I lost, Professor Negi! (Negi, smiles softly): Don't be sorry, You were fantastic out there! (Nodoka): Gardevoir, wake up! (Gardevoir): Urk...Urrgh...I'm alright! (Nodoka, smiles softly): You were great, Gardevoir! The match may have been a tie, but you still gave it your all, i'm proud of you! (Gardevoir): Thank you, Bookworm! (Negi and Gallade confronts Nodoka and Gardevoir) (Negi, worried): Is Gardevoir okay? (Nodoka, smiles): She's just fine, all she needs is a good long rest! How's Gallade? (Negi): He's fine! Still in "One Piece" I might add! (Nodoka): 75 points! (at the sidelines, Setsuna was holding onto Nodoka's Egg the whole battle, the egg suddenly starts to glow repeatingly) (Negi): Gallade, return! (Gallade dodges the beam) (Negi): What's the matter, Gallade? (Gallade): It's Setsuna, she's calling you and Nodoka! (Setsuna): PROFESSOR NEGI, NODOKA, THE EGG! (Negi, Nodoka, Gardevoir and Gallade rush over to Setsuna) (The egg glows white and starts to hatch, all the girls gather around to watch the egg hatch) (Sayo): This is so exciting! The egg is finally hatching! (Konoka): The light is kinda bright! (Setsuna): Miss Konoka, you made a rhyme! (The egg hatches, and reveals a Shiny Ralts) (Ralts, yawns): Where...? (Ralts): Where am I? (Nodoka): The egg hatched! TO BE CONTINUED... WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S QUILAVA! What a battle! Nodoka caught a Starly to motivate Nodoka! And the match ending in a draw was one cliffhanger to behold. Season 2 is coming up so don't worry, i'll do a new chapter in season 2. Major events *Fuka catches a Summer Deerling. *Fumika catches a Spring Deerling. *Nodoka's Natu is revealed to have evolved into Xatu. *Nodoka catches a Starly. *Negi's Cyndquil evolves into Quilava, and learns Aerial Ace. *Nodoka's Chimchar evolves into Monferno, and learns Mach Punch. *Nodoka's Spheal evolves into Sealeo. *Nodoka's Gardevoir learns Moonblast. *Negi's Gallade is revealed to have learned Giga Impact. *Nodoka's Gardevoir is revealed to have learned Giga Impact. *Nodoka and Negi battle in the finals and the result is a draw. *Haruna is revealed to have caught a Spearow. *The egg hatches into a Shiny Ralts, and is revealed to be a male.